Talk:United Republic/@comment-108.180.75.200-20130814070011/@comment-75.36.164.85-20131006035402
"Your use of "mate" belies your allegiance and how you can speak on behalf of American views is pointless. You are not American and have no idea how Americans feel as you are obviously British or Aus. " Wonderful, so now we have an idiot internet psychic and linguist who has deluded themselves to the point that they think the use of "mate" an prove I am somehow not an American or alligned to it. Newlsflash, Mr or Mrs. Linguist "mate": believe it or not, people do adopt foreign slang or terms. I use a few British, Australian, French, German, Russian, and Japanese terms (to name just the ones off the top of my head) in my usual everyday speech. I'm betting you do too. I do it partially out of what I do, and partially when I believe it to be more polite, since if I was not saying "mate" I would be inclined to say something a lot more profanity-laced. It is not like this is anything new. At all. There is an entire subfield of linguistics about how it happens at that, which explains why we we have things like Latin and Greek terminology in our humanities, or things like "Otaku" in popular culture (Obviously, this means I am a Roman! And an Athenian! And Japanese! Oh the horror!). So please, "Herr" Thug, do not play a game you are not knowledagable in. For instance, "how you can speak on behalf of American views is pointless" is gramatically incorrect and downright nonsensicla. You would be better off using "ludicrous" or "rubbish" in your sentence. In which case it would *still* be as ludicrous, rubbish, and pointless as it is now. But it would at least not "prove" you are not an English speaker (using the same crackpot "logic" you are attempting to use). The only thing this proves is that you are an ignorant, closed-minded fool. Anything else is simple self-deception and conceit on your part. Contrary to your illogic, even non-Americans can EASILY have an idea about how Americans (or at least various ones) think and feel. It's the entire reason why foreign intelligence *works* at all (or do you think my fellow Americans learned about things like Japan's WWII plans through nonexistant traitors?). And what is more, I am indeed American. I live on the West (or "Left") Coast in the glorious Peoples' Republic of California, and if you were actually a linguist rather than a knave trying to impersonate one you would be able to notice several hints about where I am. Fortunately for me, you are unarmored against the truth. "You also forget concepts like Fallout's "Join peacefully with a gun to your head or be annexed with a gun to your head" approach." Oh Goodie. You're honestly using *a video game* as evidence. At the very least it's Fallout, because I was almost afraid you were about to use Haze or trash like that. However, for someone who is prattling on about research you seem to have done a pathetic job doing it yourself. The bottom line is that I am all too well aware of such concepts like it, and h ow they have applied. I know perfectly well about things like the annexation of the Philippines, the pressing that went into the Trail of Tears, the Bayonet Constituion of Hawaii, and countless others. I am also well aware (as a Fallout fan) of the New California Republic (probably the first and last good thing to come out of the Left coast in centures by that time) of their politics towards the neutral/border regions in the Mojave and elsewhere. However, I am *also* well aware that America has never always followed that concept, and I am *also* well aware that it is far from a uniquely American idea. The former is shown through things like the painstaking American withdrawl from the Philippines after WWII as per a legal agreement, and the latter is demonstrated by things like the Canadian central government's treatment of the Metis and First Nations (as they call Amerindians), to name just a few of the milder atrocities. In comparison to-say- the attempts by the Ustasha to "Convert a third" (after killing a third and deporting a third) of the Serbs in their territory. But above all else, I am not sure what in blue blazes you think you are proving by bringing that up. How is my alleged "forgetting" of concepts like that relevant to your argument? Do you ahve any proof? Obviously not. "Research is good for the soul" Yes it is. Which perhaps explains the wretched state yours is in (and don't deny it: a little bully who thinks he can shut up people by tossing pseudologic- there's the Greek again!- and making false accusations can claim theirs is in no other condition), and why I highly suggest you do some before you DARE come back to harass anyone here again. "and you have obviously only done so with foreign bias" And you are obviously a maroon who has no idea how to make a semi-logical argument, much less what I think. For one, you allege I have "only (researched) with foreign bias"- which implies I am anti-American- and yet you allege that me forgetting "concepts" like "join peacefully with a gun at your head" (which reeks of far Leftist bias, but is something that the US, Canada, and *Britain* have all done, in case you forgot a little thing like the American Revolution), which implies I am apparently a pro-American Jingo. Which would be closer to the truth, but still... (And if this is about the whole "tried to annex Canada several times" bit, it's just bonafide truth. Just look at the Revolution and the War of 1812, to cite the two obvious. And note that at no point I complained that such a thing was *illegitimate.* If anything, in those wars Britain was a clear and present threat to our liberties and that made Canada a valid target. Which is why when Britian ceased to be one, we dropped attacks on Canada. Hence why we haven't even tried for well over a century. If you think that is "foreign bias", Old Hickory Jackson would beg to have a word with (Read: Duel to exuse his legal murder of) you.) So, am I too anti-American? Pro-American? Some other mythical catagory? Make up yer 'bloody" mind, "Mein Herr" "Mate!" Assuming you have something that can qualify as one, that is! "while trying speak like you know what Americans are thinking, you do not, sir, mate, pal, buddy, whatever. " Well, "Mate" Maroon, your bile here has disqualified you from having any credible claim to speak about thinking, Period. You don't know what you yourself are thinking, or even if you are. Much less what my countrymen (I do not pretend to know what your nationality is, but you would be a disgrace to whatever that would be, especially to the US). or myself are thinking. Particularly because if you were less daft, you might realize that Americans are hardly uniform in what they think. I live day by day in the Bay Area of California, surrounded by people whose politics I probably could not disagree more with unless they were outright totalitarians and/or Jihadists. The idea that you're comfortable making such a broad claim of what a mysterious, monolithic group of "Americans" are thinking just proves- buddy, sir, Pal, "Mate"- how uncomfortable you are with thinking. Whatever you might think you accomplished, you merely made a fool out of yourself in a public place. Which is why I highly suggest- as a token of my willingness to forgive- that you take a leave from here until after you've learned basic research, basic logic, and basic civility.